finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Buster
Air Buster, referred to as Airbuster in dialogue and the BradyGames guide, is a boss in Final Fantasy VII. Cloud, Barret and Tifa encounter it outside of the Sector 5 Reactor. Stats Formations Locations Battle The battle is a Side Attack with Tifa and Barret on one side, Cloud on the other side, and Air Buster in the middle. Unlike most opponents, attacks to the back of Air Buster will deal five-times normal damage instead of the regular double damage. Air Buster turns to face whoever attacked it last. Air Buster resists Fire. It will only use Big Bomber for the first four turns in "Program 1 Operation". After that, Big Bomber will be out of ammo and Airbuster enters "Program 2 Operation" and uses the weaker Energy Ball for the rest of the battle. It uses Bodyblow as a counter-attack that may be used either turning to face Barret and Tifa (high accuracy), or turning to face Cloud (low accuracy). Airbuster can hit one character from its behind using his Rear Gun attack. When Air Buster has below 20% of its Max HP, it can no longer turn. Strategy Using Limit Breaks against Air Buster's back results in a quick fight and the combined power of Cloud's and Barret's Limits can take down Air Buster in a single turn. If the party doesn't have Limit Breaks built up, they should use normal attacks against its back and use Bolt. Air Buster turns to face whoever attacked it last, so Cloud should attack it first, so it turns its back towards Tifa and Barret who should attack in succession. Air Buster will turn its back to Cloud, giving him a free shot for more damage. AI script SelectedTarget = random opponent }} }} SelectedTarget = random opponent }} }} }} SelectedTarget = last attacker If (Self is facing Barret and Tifa AND SelectedTarget Cloud OR Self is facing Cloud AND (SelectedTarget Barret OR SelectedTarget Tifa)) Then: Counter = 1 on SelectedTarget }} on SelectedTarget }} FacingTarget = 1 }} If (FacingTarget 0) Then: Use Rear Gun on SelectedTarget }} }} Notes *''Turn to face Cloud'' and Turn to face Barret & Tifa are animations. They also serve as a toggle to who the Air Buster faces, which plays an important role in the script. Destroyed is also an animation. *Turn off Death Handling means that the usual death animation for bosses no longer happens. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Air Buster appears as an enemy in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Air Buster appears as the boss of Mako Reactor No. 5 in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Target Score *Defeat without being KO'd ;Abilities Normal form *'Attack': Deal physical damage to one target. *'Bomb Blast': Deal moderate physical damage to one target. *'Tail Gun': Deal special physical damage to one target. Out of Ammo form *'Atack': Deal physical damage to one target. *'Energy Ball': Deal special physical damage to one target. ;Additional Information When Air Buster runs out of Big Bomber shells, it enters its Out of Ammo form. ;Strategy The Air Buster is not going to be a particularly easy battle at very low levels since, at this point, the party has only gained one or two levels from the start of their quest after beating the Guard Scorpion. What makes this battle frustrating is that the mech will counter just about anything physical with one of its attacks. And when it runs out of bombs, the Air Buster compensates by hitting harder. Have the White Mage ready to heal whosoever gets picked on, the Black Mage casting Thunder, and Tyro attacking with the strongest weapon found in the opening tutorial. Though it could be a long fight, Air Buster will fall. Cloud will join the party after the first visit; it may just be wise to warm him up here before taking on a new Record Realm. After all, four heads are better than three. ;Elemental Attributes ;Status Immunities *Blind *Instant Death *Silence *Poison *Confuse *Petrify *Paralyze *Sleep *Doom ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Big Bomber.png|Big Bomber. Energy Ball.png|Energy Ball. FFVII Rear Gun.png|Rear Gun. FFVIIR gameplay June2019 03.jpg|Airbuster in the ''Remake. Etymology de:Air Buster Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VII